


Dark Side of the Light

by averyverymary



Series: Fleur [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Heavy Angst, there will be spoilers... kinda, will add more tags when I develop the story further
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyverymary/pseuds/averyverymary
Summary: The dark side of the light. Light and darkness intertwined, and yet never melting to one.Follow a young woman's journey across the world of Eos. She who hides many secrets. But one secret known is that her name is Ren.





	1. Fifteen Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This features an OC I made.

Ren looked out the window of her house. She could see the hustle and bustle of her dear home, Insomnia. People walked to and fro, either shopping for the daily meal or simply enjoying the bright, sunny day. Well, it seemed like a nice day for a ride.

She picked up her keys and dashed out, making sure to lock the door. Then she headed to her small garage where her dear motorcycle was kept.

“Hello, Fleur~” she cooed. The sleek, black material that made up the body of the motorcycle shone in the light as she took the vehicle outside.

“That girl, honestly. A young lady like her should be out finding a man to marry and settling down, not riding motorcycles like a delinquent!”

Ren simply tilted her mouth at the voice, the sentence blatantly aimed at her. So much people disliked her motorcycle riding. It baffled her. But if only they knew…

Before she could start it, someone appeared before her. She slowly tilted her head up to see Cor. If he had appeared in front of her like this, then…

Cor went over to her. “The gardens,” he said quietly.

She nodded and turned the motorcycle towards the city. She then placed her helmet on and started to ride towards her destination… the Citadel. When she arrived, she parked her motorcycle in a nearby bike stand and headed up the stairs. She hurried to the gardens, where she found the King of Lucis standing at the fountain, looking at the sky. 

Ren approached the man. “Cor found me. You wished to see me, Father?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her relationship with the king will be explained briefly next chapter.


	2. Red Blood Rope

The king slowly turned around, shooting her a warm smile. “Come on, Ren. No need to be so formal to your old man!”

She almost cracked a small smile. “Yes, I am aware. But the walls have ears.”

Regis simply chuckled. “Come closer.”

Ren headed over to him, bowing her head slightly. “Greetings, Your Majesty,” she stated, more out of formality.

“Oh, goodness.” He cleared his throat, thinking of what to say. “There is a reason I called you here. It is of dire importance.”

She tilted her head. “What is it?” 

He looked at her, all playfulness gone from his face. She couldn’t help but look at his features. He always looked older than the last time she had seen him.

“You are aware of the peace treaty signing between this kingdom and Niflheim, aren’t you?” His voice cut into her lingering thoughts.

“Hm? Oh, yes… it was all over the news. It’ll occur in a few day’s time.”

“…It’s a trap, my daughter. I am well aware of the true intentions of Niflheim.”

She shot him a look. “What do you mean, Father?”

“Niflheim cornered my kingdom. They intend to seize the Crystal under pretense of this treaty signing. But I do not intend to bow down without a fight.” 

Ren covered her mouth with a hand. “No… Astrals, no, that can’t be!”

“Which is why I called you here. Ren. I cannot have you and Noctis caught in the crossfire. I had sent him and his friends away on a journey to Altissia so he can marry Lunafreya. I need you to follow them and protect them from whatever dangers the Empire intend to throw their way.”

She stared at the king, brow furrowed. “…Excuse me?”

“I need you to protect Noctis while I attempt to protect the Crystal here. You are one of my last hopes. This is what you’ve been raised for your entire life.”

Ren slowly shook her head. “No! You basically told me your death day, and yet you intend to send me away…!”

“I must. I need to keep both you and your brother safe!”

“No! I cannot abandon you and leave the Empire to desecrate the kingdom of Lucis!”

Regis stood up to his full height, and Ren quickly took a step back, quickly intimidated by the king’s full stature.

“I am ordering you not only as a king, but as a father,” Regis spoke firmly and lowly. “You and Noctis… though you both will never cross paths, you are both the darkness and the light of this world. I cannot let one be without the other.”

He looked at her, sorrow written on his face. “You must be strong, my dear daughter. Walk tall. Know that you are loved. And watch over Noctis in my place.”

She looked at him. “Father… b-but what if I can’t? Knowing that you will die…”

“You must and you will. I have absolute faith in you.”

He took a deep breath. “On the day I met with you, when you were only ten years old, to tell you the truth of your parentage… I remember those months after. Your refusal to acknowledge the blood bonds we share.”

She nodded, remembering the pain she endured. “Of course I remember. But that is all in the past, now. I realized that I shouldn’t try to break those bonds. You… you tried your best, I know.”

He nodded, in turn. “Yes, indeed. The only regret I have with you is that I didn’t spend enough time with you.”

“…It’s all right, Father. I… I am glad to know I have a living family, even if my brother will never know of me.”

Regis placed a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you, Ren. Your forgiveness means the world to me. Now… go. And do not dare come running back here, especially on the day of the treaty.”

Slowly, she nodded, feeling tears starting to gather at her eyes. “I will do as you wish.”

She turned and walked, steps faltering slightly. ‘No. I must listen to him.’ She kept going, daring herself not to look back, because she knew if she did, she would never leave. Tears streamed down her face as she ran towards her parked motorcycle. She got on it and gripped the handlebars. If she had a choice, she’d fight the entire Empire to protect her family. But all she can do now was doing as Regis asked. 

_‘Protect Noctis.’_

‘I must protect my brother.’

Placing her helmet on, she revved up the motorcycle and drove away until she reached the city gates, and then going further.


End file.
